The present invention relates in general to treatment of selenium alloy particles prior to vapor deposition of the selenium alloy on a substrate and of using the treated selenium alloy particles in a process to vapor deposit a selenium alloy layer onto a substrate for electrophotographic imaging members.
The formation and development of images on the imaging surfaces of electrophotographic imaging members by electrostatic means is well known. One of the most widely used processes being xerography described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,297,691 to Chester Carlson. Numerous different types of electrophotographic imaging members for xerography, i.e. photoreceptors, can be used in the electrophotographic imaging process. Such electrophotographic imaging members may include inorganic materials, organic materials, and mixtures thereof. Electrophotographic imaging members may comprise contiguous layers in which at least one of the layers performs a charge generation function and another layer forms a charge carrier transport function or may comprise a single layer which performs both the generation and transport functions. These electrophotographic imaging members may be coated with a protective overcoating to improve wear.
Electrophotographic imaging members based on amorphous selenium have been modified to improve panchromatic response, increase speed and to improve color copyability. These devices are typically based on alloys of selenium with tellurium and/or arsenic. The selenium electrophotographic imaging members may be fabricated as single layer devices comprising a selenium-tellurium, selenium-arsenic or selenium-tellurium-arsenic alloy layer which performs both charge generation and charge transport functions. The selenium electrophotographic imaging members may also comprise multiple layers such as, for example, a selenium alloy transport layer and a contiguous selenium alloy generator layer.
A common technique for manufacturing photoreceptor plates involves vacuum deposition of a selenium alloy to form an electrophotographic imaging layer on a substrate. Tellurium is incorporated as an additive for the purpose of enhancing the spectral sensitivity of the photoconductor. Arsenic is incorporated as an additive for the purpose of robusting the top layer and preventing surface crystallization at elevated temperatures. Typically, the tellurium addition is incorporated as a thin selenium-tellurium alloy layer deposited over a selenium alloy base layer to increase panchromaticity and broaden the spectral response. Fractionation of the tellurium and/or arsenic composition during evaporation results in a gradient in the deposited selenium alloy layer during vacuum evaporation. Thus, the term "fractionation" is used to describe inhomogeneities in the stoichiometry of vacuum deposited alloy thin films. Fractionation occurs as a result of differences in the vapor pressure of the molecular species present in binary, ternary and other multicomponent alloys. Alloy fractionation is a generic problem with chalcogenide alloys. A key element in the fabrication of doped photoreceptors is the control of fractionation of additives such as tellurium and/or arsenic during the evaporation of selenium alloy layers. Tellurium and/or arsenic fractionation control is particularly important because the local tellurium and/or arsenic concentration at the extreme top surface of the structure, denoted as top surface tellurium or top surface arsenic, hereafter referred to as TSTE and TSA, respectively, directly affects xerographic sensitivity and copy quality. In single layer low arsenic selenium alloy photoreceptors, arsenic enrichment at the top surface due to fractionation can also cause severe reticulation of the evaporated film. In two layer or multilayer photoreceptors where low arsenic alloys may be incorporated as a base or transport layer, arsenic enrichment at the interface with the layer above can lead to severe residual cycle up problems. In single layer tellurium selenium alloy photoreceptors, tellurium enrichment at the top surface due to fractionation can cause excessive sensitivity to light. In two layer or multilayer photoreceptors where tellurium alloys may be incorporated as a generator layer, tellurium enrichment at the upper surface of the tellurium alloy layer can result in excessive charge trapping.
One method of preparing selenium alloys for evaporation is to grind selenium alloy shot (beads) and compress the ground material into pellet agglomerates, typically 150-300 mg. in weight and having an average diameter of about 6 millimeters (6,000 micrometers). The pellets are evaporated from crucibles in a vacuum coater using a time/temperature crucible designed to minimize the fractionation of the alloy during evaporation.
One shortcoming of a vacuum deposited selenium-tellurium alloy layer in a photoreceptor structure is the propensity of the selenium-tellurium alloy at the surface of the layer to crystallize under thermal exposure in machine service. To retard premature crystallization and extend photoreceptor life, the addition of up to about 1 percent arsenic to the selenium-tellurium alloy was found beneficial without impairment of xerographic performance. Selenium-tellurium-arsenic pellets produced by the pelletizing process exhibited a wider variability of top surface tellurium concentrations compared to selenium-tellurium pellets. This wider variability of top surface tellurium concentrations was manifested by a correspondingly wider distribution of photoreceptor sensitivity values than the top surface tellurium concentration variations in the selenium-tellurium alloy pellets. In an extended photoreceptor fabrication run, up to 50 percent of the selenium-tellurium-arsenic pellets were rejected for forming high top surface tellurium concentrations which caused excessive sensitivity in the final photoreceptor.
In deposited layers of alloys of Se-Te, the normal percentages of top surface tellurium can cause excessively high photosensitivity. This photosensitivity is variable and changes as the surface of the layer wears away. Surface injection of corona deposited charge and thermally enhanced bulk dark decay involving carrier generation cause the toner images in the final copies to exhibit a washed out, low density appearance. Excessive dark decay causes of loss of high density in solid areas of toner images.
Generally, for three layer photoreceptors, the middle layer is utilized for panchromatic frequency response and the top layers for protection without excessive red filtration. In systems operated at a single laser frequency, three layered photoreceptors contain, for example, a base layer of selenium doped with arsenic and chlorine, a generator layer of selenium doped with tellurium and a top layer of selenium doped with arsenic. The alloy of Se-Te is utilized in the middle layer to prevent dark decay. This dark decay is due only to thermally enhance the bulk dark decay free carriers generated. It is not due to any wear problem. This type of layered photoreceptor is prone to changes in the Te concentration profile through the thickness of the alloy layer due to Te diffusion. The diffusion rate is a function of the concentration of Te. Higher concentrations of Te diffuse at a higher rate. Such diffusion causes changes in the electrical properties as the concentration of Te changes. The diffusion route is from the top of the original Te containing layer into the subsequently deposited top layer which initially contained a zero percent concentration of Te. Diffusion is a greater problem in alloys of Se-Te compared to alloys of Se-Te-As because some cross-linking occurs in the latter alloy.
For alloys of Se-As, the high concentration of top surface arsenic causes reticulation of the surface of the deposited alloy layer. This occurs as the deposited surface cools down and the compositional differences through the thickness of the layer causes the surface to wrinkle. The deposited layer also exhibits electrical instability with excessive dark decay under certain conditions. When the photoreceptor comprises a single layer Se-As alloy, about 1 to about 2.5 percent by weight arsenic, based on the weight of the entire layer, at the surface of an alloy layer provides protection against surface crystallization. When the concentration of arsenic is greater than about 2.5 percent by weight, reticulation or electrical instability risks become higher. However, the shift in photosensitivity is not large.
In the past, shutters have been used over crucibles to control fractionation. These shutters are closed near the end of the evaporation cycle. The tellurium or arsenic rich material arising from the crucible deposits on the shutter rather than on the photoreceptor. However, in planetary coating systems, installation of shutters is complex, difficult and expensive. Further, after one or more coating runs, it is necessary to clean the surface of the shutters and the resulting debris can cause defects to occur in subsequently formed photoreceptor layers. Also, the debris created by moving parts of the shutter mechanism also pose severe problems in an ultraclean vacuum deposition environment.
Thus, a significant problem encountered in the fabrication of selenium alloy photoreceptors is the fractionation or preferential evaporation of a species such that the resulting film composition does not replicate the original composition. In other words, the deposited film or layer does not have a uniform composition extending from one surface to the other. For example, when tellurium is the dopant, the tellurium concentration is unduly high at the surface and approaches zero at the bottom of the vacuum deposited layer. This problem is also observed for alloys of Se-Te, Se-As, Se-As-Te, Se-As-Te-Cl, and the like and mixtures thereof.